


Needy Child

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian’s got a lot of attitude problems. Dick doesn’t like to give him what he wants until he says “please”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Child

“You’re just a needy little kid,” Dick hissed against his throat.  
“I’m not- fuck -a kid.”  
The pace was slow, and methodical. Like a two-step. Damian felt like it should have gone out of fashion ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago when he was begging for more rather than choking on nearly agonized screams, so close to the end goal he could taste it. His knuckles were turning white from where they clutched the edges of the computer’s desk, fingers devoid of all blood flow, toes curled inside his boots.  
“A needy little boy,” Dick said, biting his earlobe.  
Damian’s legs tightened around Dick’s waist pulling him in tighter, so that he could rock against Batman’s hips.  
“Just shut-up, and fuck me.”  
“What was that?”  
“I told you to fuck me.”  
“I can’t hear you, Dami, you’ll need to speak up.”  
“I said ‘fuck me’ Grayson, now fuck me!”  
“Temper,” Dick scolded, gripping Damian’s waist tightly as a means to stop him. “What’s the magic word?”  
“Please!”  
Dick’s hips snapped forward, making Damian’s eyes go wide. “That’s a beautiful thing,” he said.  
The hands that had held Damian still not so long ago, were suddenly working with him to pull him closer. “Shit, Grayson! Shit, Grayson, I’m gonna cum!”  
Dick groaned quietly. “See what happens when you’re polite?”  
“Fucking God, Grayson!”  
Damian’s hands found their way to Dick’s shoulders, pulling at the material of the cape in an attempt to draw him closer, but Dick held fast, making Damian arch up off the desk, and wrap around his body.  
Damian’s arms synched tight around his neck so that the boys mouth lay against his ear, and he could hear every desperate sound, every foreign curse word, and prayer. He bounced Damian’s hips against his, relishing the sob of pleasure that brought out of the kid. The boy was suddenly trying to grind off on the kevlar front of the batsuit.  
Dick could feel Damian’s cock press against the material, twitching with need. He bit down on the boy’s shoulder, and Damian made a strangled sound, spasming hard in his arms as he came against his father’s suit. Dick smirked, and let Damian sink to the floor, and then to his knees so that he could finish on the boy’s face, watch white slide over the green of Robin’s mask, and down into his wanton mouth.  
Damian moaned, and licked his lips as Dick’s body sagged above him, a hand braced on the desk, the other still on his pulsing cock, milking the last dregs of semen into Damian’s mouth.  
Dick did up the fly of the suit, and did his best to wipe the white stain off the abdominal plating. Damian didn’t move, head leaned back on the desk, eyes seemingly closed against the bliss of afterglow.  
“Are you done?” Damian’s words seemed loud in the sudden after sex quiet. Dick turned to him, fixed with one wide, white lens, and the sight of Damian’s mask all covered in his spunk. The boy had dropped a hand back down into his lap, and was kneading his flaccid cock back into a frenzy. “Because I could go again.”


End file.
